Reaching Sakura
by Entangled Fate
Summary: All Sakura wanted to do was finish the mission and go home for the Jounin exams but now she is gone to another universe. The Akatsuki is going to have to help Team 7 along with Neji and Shikamaru. Will they be able to find her in the other universe? All it can be said is Welcome to Our World Sakura!


Itachi: You know I am fine being died in this one.

Fate: Oh no, you can't die I need you to live and come to the human world.

Shikamaru: If you are asking me, this is going to be a drag.

Naruto: Oh stop being a lazily ass and do something for once.

Shikamaru: I wish I had never meant you Fate.

Fate: Aww I love you too. Now let's begin.

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>"You know Kakashi, why couldn't Yamato or Sai join us on this mission?" Naruto walked down the dirt road lazily.<p>

"I just so happened that they need to be in group ten for extra help for their mission. Plus Naruto this is an easy job, all we need to do is begin Lady Phoenix back home." Kakashi eyes never leaving his book.

Sasuke on the other side of the carriage spoke coolly, "Don't be a dobe, this is one of the easiest jobs we had in a while. So just cool down, alright."

"Hmpf, whatever time. Sakura what do you think." Naruto ran to her side.

She just continued walking and not responding to him.

"Aw come on Sakura answer me." He nudge at her softly. "Hey Sakura what is wrong you been quiet since the mission started."

"Oh what is the big deal she finally keeping her mouth shut for once. It is actually a miracle." Sasuke said waiting for a brutal reaction but she still walked silently.

"Hey Sasuke. Why the hell did you say that for? Look Sakura he didn't mean it." Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Naruto." She said almost louder then a whisper.

Kakashi lowered his book slightly, _Something isn't right. Sakura would have already told both Naruto and Sasuke off by now._

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other but brushed off what just happened.

They walked for another mile until they stopped for the night. Sakura knocked on the carriage softly, "Lady Phoenix come out we are stopping for the night. I know you would enjoy some fresh air." Her voice came out so humble and clam.

Once the Phoenix got out of the carriage and big smoke bomb went off blinding them. A shadow soon began to move towards Kakashi first.

Sasuke yelled at Sakura, "Sakura keep Lady Phoenix safe while we deal with this guy."

The man pinned Kakashi to the tree then he went for both the boys in anger and frustration.

"Naruto you go towards the right while I take the left. We need to distract him before he gets to Lady Phoenix." Sasuke said as he started running to there opponent.

"Alright let's do this!" Naruto began to run also.

Once they got close to him, he used his super speed to knock both boys very far away from them. He began to run towards Sakura who was protecting Lady Phoenix. Sakura stood frighten as he came very close to her. He then grabbed her by the hair and throw her backwards only for Kakashi to catch her.

Lady Phoenix stood motionless in front of the enemy and looked at him directly in the eye.

The man smirked at her evilly, "Any last words before you die?!"

"Yes I do." She jumped backwards and began to do hands signs. "Cherry blossom tree barrier justu!" Cherry blossom branches shoted out of the ground and shrouded both of them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at it surprised, they thought the Phoenix didn't know any justu.

"Kakashi I thought she didn't know any Justus?!" Naruto shouted.

"That's right she doesn't but that isn't her that is in there," Kakashi said still looking in the barrier.

"What do you mean we all saw that Sakura was thrown away from her." He stated back.

"I may look like your teammate Naruto-kun but I am not her." The girl that looked like Sakura said.

Sasuke spoke this time, "How could you and Sakura have switch place so fast?"

She looked at Sasuke stupidly, "Since the beginning of the mission. Your Hokage had called Sakura in two hours before you all. During that time, he explained in what Sakura had to do for this mission. So Sakura placed a transform justu on me, as she did the same for herself."

Kakashi then began to try to see what was happening in the barrier, "Answer me this, why weren't we told this was going to happen?"

"Because the Hokage knew you would be against this so he had it kept as a secret." Phoenix looked towards the barrier.

Naruto growled lowly, "This is a stupid planned that my old man made up."

"Naruto your father is right. We would have been screwed if that was her instead of Sakura. But also we would have our feelings in the mission again." Sasuke said angrily.

**Meanwhile in the barrier **

"Damn it, let me go so I can get rid of you already." He shouted out as he struggle to get free from the branches.

She just stood in front of him quietly thinking of a plan. _Alright if I try to strike him down right now I can get away with little injuries. But also I need to make sure I only by in his grip for about ten seconds or I will disappear like those animals. **We can't disappear like those animals, next week is our Jounin exams and we aren't going to lose to that blonde you call best friend. **Don't you think I know that inner. God whatever lets just finish this._

The branches around the man began to tighten around him making him more stiff. Sakura started to pop her knuckles tiredly and advance towards him. Charka began to form around her fist but suddenly her justu backfired on her and began to spread around her.

"What is going on?!" She said in shook as the branches tighten around her and loosen around the man.

"That is easy. I took control of the justu and now you are under attack." He was now only five inches away from her. "I am sorry for doing this but Sakura Haruno you are banish from this world until you can bring the once enemies to be allies."

He raised his hand toward her head but he stopped once she talked. "Wait! WAIT! I thought you were after Lady Phoenix, why do you need me!"

He placed his arm to his side then began to explain. "I wasn't the one after her, you see two days before your journey I was watching you and looking for the right time to make my move. But then you got this mission so I had to take care of the men so it won't interfere with my job capturing you."

Sakura began to change to herself, "So what do you want from me then?"

He placed his hand on her head softly, "As I was saying, Sakura Haruno you are banish from this world to be in another until you can fix a big problem. Make the enemies become allies and make them see what is important. You are the key. You are what they need to reach for that goal." His hand began to glow.

"Wait please no! I swear you have the wrong person for this job!" Her body began to flicker.

"I also forgot to mention. You will have no memory of this conversation or the fact that you were sent to another world. You will have no clue about your friends your family. Everything you have here is going to be gone but your name until you complete the task. Goodbye Sakura." In a blink of an eye she was gone, only the branches that shaped her body and the clothes she wore was left.

He watched as the branches began to die before he body flickered far away from the place.

"He guys look the barrier is dying! Does it mean she won?" Naruto shouted.

"Guys I don't think she won..." Lady Phoenix said in her voice.

"What are you talking about... Guys look at Phoenix!" Sasuke said in shook.

Kakashi turned to her and his eyes grew wide, he then ran towards the barrier to find Sakura.

Naruto spoke out nervously, "Sakura just released the justu on you is all. I bet she is fine." Right when he said that the barrier crumbled down and turned to dust. The only thing they saw was the dress she was wearing.

Sasuke picked up the dress and dusted it off, "We need to report this to the Hokage. The enemy has killed Sakura." Sasuke said lowly.

"Sasuke don't say that. There is a chance she may have ran away." Naruto says as tears ran down his face.

"Naruto if that was true then the justu that was on me would still be working. The only way it stops it is when she is died for this world or she does it herself." Phoenix said sympathetic.

"We need to report this!" Sasuke said louder.

"We need to finish the mission first." Kakashi said almost in a whisper.

"Fine lets hurry up then!" Sasuke said out of anger.

* * *

><p>Fate: Poor Sakura. She is gone for now.<p>

Naruto: So who is the main Character in this story Fate?

Shikamaru: You know the title speaks for itself idiot.

Fate: Guys, guys. Sakura may be the main Character but she won't be showing for the next few chapters.

Naruto: Why not? The readers would like to know where she went.

Itachi: How much of an idiot are you? She first needs to introduce the enemies and allies in this story. God, my foolish brother is right. You don't pay attention to nothing.

Naruto: HEY! TAKE THAT BACK YOU WEASEL!?

Itachi: What did you call me demon head!

-fight begins-

Shikamaru: A total drag this is.

Fate: Well I will see you in the next chapter or my other stories. Bye.


End file.
